Experiment gone wrong
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is my first Leverage story. It's a birthday fill for a friend. Eliot gets de-aged and is taken in by Nate and Sophie. Will contain spanking of teenager. Please don't read if you know you won't enjoy.


"Kaboom" the noise exploded around them. They were knocked off of their feet as shock waves echoed throughout the building. When Nate got to his feet he could see the smoke pouring out of the room Eliot was in.

"Eliot!" He screamed as he ran towards the door with Parker and Sophie on his heals.

"Is Eliot okay?" a nervous Hardison frantically asked over the bone-conduction ear-buds.

"We don't know yet." Parker acknowledged him quietly.

"Eliot, where are you?" Sophie yelled as she tried to see through all the smoke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The week started like any other week. Doctor Benjamin Knutsen walked into the Leverage headquarters and asked for help.

"So what exactly do you want us to do for you Dr. Knutsen?" Nate asked.

"Well, I developed a specialized face cream. This cream will reverse the skin aging process and provide the user with visibly younger skin. I was going to develop it into a treatment for burn victims to help with healing and lessen scaring."

"Sounds very noble. How can we help?" Eliot wondered.

"I went to work only to find that I had been locked out of my lab. I headed to the office to find out what was going on. I was handed a box of my belongings and told my services were no longer needed at the company. I was also informed that my work was the property of Chunu Universal Medical Supply."

"That's usually the case. You work for them and develop product for them. You get some credit and they get the fame." Nate asked.

"You're right that's usually the case, except I didn't work exclusively for them. I was an independent contractor. They gave me use of their lab and supplies and I in turn not only did research for myself, but I developed medicine for them."

"So, the face cream was yours and not the companies and they stole it?"

"Yes, they have my notes and my product."

"This isn't usually our kind of case but you seem passionate about the cream and if it works it's for a good cause. Is there a specific reason you made this cream?" Nate asked.

"It's for my nephew. He was badly burned in the house fire that killed his parents. He lives with me now. I was making this to help him. It was working wonders too. The new skin was looking better and the scaring was lightening. But now, when this month supply runs out, I can't get any more. I told them they could have the product and all the rights if they let me have the cream for him. But they refused. They're selling it to Pulchra cosmetics for billions to add to their "Nighttime Rejuvenation cream."

"So you don't want the money?" Parker questioned.

"It would help me, I won't deny that, but the most important thing is Bobby. I want to help him feel better about himself and this was working. I would do anything for him."

"Okay, we have to talk and we'll get back to you."

"Nate, I'm taking the case with or without you." Eliot announced.

"Dr. Knutsen, excuse us for a second." Nate said as he grabbed Eliot by the arm and drug him out of the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Nate swatted Eliot hard once and spun him around to face him and yelled,

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Ow," Eliot said as he rubbed his backside. "It's for a kid Nate. They're messing with the treatment of a kid who lost his parents. We're helping!"

"Yes, we probably are but shouldn't we at least make sure there's a Bobby and that his story checks out before we go jumping in over our heads?"

"Sorry, I guess you have a point." Eliot answered. "Why'd you have to swat me?"

"What have I told you about acting like a kid?"

"I get treated like one."

"Well, you were acting like a kid who was determined to get his way no matter what. I was just getting your attention."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Nate said as he put his ear bud in and asked, "Anything on Bobby or the Doctor, Hardison?"

"Yeah Nate, the story checks out."

"Okay Eliot, go tell the good Doctor we'll take the case."

"Thanks guys." Eliot said then, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong Eliot?" Hardison laughed. "You realize you had your ear bud in the whole time."

"Shut up Alec or I'll kick your ass!"

"Knock it off both of you, or you'll both get more of what I gave out already."

That silenced the bickering and Eliot walked in and told the Dr. the good news. The team proceeded to sit and get all the information they needed.

Eliot left with the doctor to get his ID badge and to meet Bobby. Hardison started researching Chunu Universal Medical Supply's security system and their cameras. Parker located blue prints, while Sophie and Nate went to the company to get video of the place. They had free tours on the first Saturday of the month which happened to be today.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A few days later, the team had a plan. It happened to be the day of the deal signing with Pulchra cosmetics. Nate and the girls headed Pulchra cosmetics while Hardison and Eliot headed to Chunu Universal Medical Supply to get the research and give it back to Dr. Knutsen. Parker conveniently took care of the cosmetic rep while Sophie took her place.

The Deal went off without a hitch, for the team that is. They were able to get the money from the deal placed into a trust account for Bobby, with Dr. Knutsen as the executor. Then Hardison was able to have it date back before Bobby's parents died and it showed that they had set up the account with the money from their life insurance policies. Now Bobby's medical bills would be covered and his Uncle could take care of him without struggling. Of course the transaction was untraceable.

While all that was going on, Eliot was going after the research and the remaining product. Since Hardison's work was on the computer, he was able to handle the banking transactions and guide Eliot through the building to the lab.

Things were going smoothly. Eliot was easily able to get into the lab and then into the safe. He had the paperwork in hand.

This when everything went terribly wrong. Nate, Parker and Sophie just arrived at the supply company. It was after hours and Eliot had taken care of the guards, so them getting in was easy. The had just gotten to the floor where the lab was located when,

"Kaboom!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

***Knock, Knock***

Eliot's head was throbbing. He was on the edge of waking up and wasn't sure if the pounding was inside or outside of his head.

***Knock, Knock***

"Eliot?" Nate whispered through the door.

Eliot rubbed his eyes. Man, his head hurt!

***Knock, Knock***

Nate tried the door but for some reason it was locked.

"Eliot! Are you awake?" Nate said a little louder.

Something kicked in and Eliot jumped up out of the bed. He looked around and was confused. This didn't look like his room at the Donaldson's. Something seemed off.

"Eliot."

'Oh, shit.' he thought. 'That sounds like Ray.'

"Yes sir, I'm up. Sorry, I'll be right down to do my chores."

'Please don't let him come in. Please.' He whispered to nobody in particular. His body hurt already. He didn't even remember what he'd done wrong but it had to be something that really pissed Ray off. All he knew was that his body ached, he was covered in bruises, and the throbbing in his backside was intense. What could he have possibly done to be beaten so badly he blacked out? Where was he and where was Jimmy?

'Yes sir, Chores?' Nate thought, 'Something's definitely wrong.'

"Eliot, let me in RIGHT NOW!"

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. The door must be locked. I'm dead.' He thought as he tried to make his bed before he headed to open the door.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize the door was locked. I don't know how that happened."

He quickly opened the door and ran back near the bed. He knew Ray was going to take a belt to him for not being up doing chores but for the door being locked, he would get the strap or the cane. He was shaking when Nate walked in. He didn't think he could handle another beating so soon after last nights.

"Sorry sir." Eliot whispered.

Nate noticed Eliot had his back to him. He was really concerned.

"Eliot, turn around and look at me please."

Nate saw Eliot's whole little body shaking.

'Wait, Eliot doesn't have a little body. Who the hell is that kid?'

Eliot forced himself to turn around. He raised his eyes to look into Nate's eyes.

'That's not Ray. Who the hell is that?'

"Who are you?" They both shouted.

"Where's Eliot?"

"Where am I? I'm Eliot."

"You're not Eliot. You're a kid."

"Nate what's going on in there? Is Eliot okay?" Sophie asked.

"I can't find him. There's a kid in here. Listen kid, where's Eliot?"

"I'm Eliot!"

He sat on the bed and instantly jumped back up from the pain.

"Oh shit, please mister, you need to take me back."

"Back? Back where? Where is Eliot Spencer?"

"For the last time mister, I'm Eliot Spencer. I need to go back to the Donaldson's house. Ray is going to be furious. I need to go protect Jimmy."

"Where are you from?" Nate asked so Hardison could research. "Who's Jimmy?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful but, I need to get back to Mansfield and protect my little foster brother. If I'm not there, Ray'll hurt Jimmy and he's too little to take it. Please take me back!" Elliot broke down into tears.

"Hardison, what have you got?"

"What's wrong with Eliot? What aren't you telling us?" Parker asked.

"Oh my God! Is that Eliot?" Sophie asked as she burst into the room.

"Dammit Sophie, you were supposed to stay in the other room."

"Sophie, tell Alec and I what's wrong with Eliot!" Parker begged.

"He's a child."

"What?" they both echoed.

"I mean he is a young teenager." Sophie said

"Are you sure he's Eliot?" Hardison asked.

"Who are you?" Eliot asked Sophie. "Can you take me back to my brother?"

"Don't you know who we are?" Sophie asked.

"No Ma'am." He answered.

"HARDISON!" Nate yelled.

"Please Ma'am, if Ray did this to me there's no telling what he did to Jimmy. I need to get to him to protect him. Please!" He started sobbing.

"Nate, I have an Eliot Spencer Crane. He lived with a Ray and Daphne Donaldson in Mansfield Georgia along with a boy named Jimmy Miles. Jimmy was about seven years younger than him."

"What happened?" Nate asked Alec but Eliot thought he was talking to him and answered,

"I did something wrong and Ray punished me. That must be when you found me. Please if he punishes Jimmy for me being gone, I'll never forgive myself."

"Well it seems that Ray lost it big time and shot them all."

"That bastard shot Eliot and another boy?" Parker yelled. "Someone should kill him! Did Jimmy and Daphne live?"

"The wife was killed but both boys lived. They were split up. Jimmy was adopted by a nurse that cared for him."

"How old was Eliot?" Nate asked.

"What do you mean was? I'm right here and I'm fifteen." Eliot was worried about Jimmy and started to get angry.

"Sixteen." Hardison said.

"Listen Eliot, calm down. Things aren't what you remember. We really need to talk."

Eliot threw a fit,

"No, I need to go. I have to go protect Jimmy." He screamed throwing things around the room. "Please let me go!"

He was hysterical. He tried to get to the door but Nate stopped him. This made things worse. There was no calming him down. Nate tried everything. He finally grabbed him by the arm, and popped him once, with no force to get his attention, and yelled,

"Eliot Spencer Crane knock it off right now!"

Nate felt horrible as the boy sat on the bed and cowered.

'What the hell did Ray Donaldson do to this boy?' Nate wondered.

"What happened to him when he recovered?" Sophie whispered walking towards the bed to comfort Eliot.

"I don't know. There's nothing. Maybe that's when he created his first alias."

"Eliot. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I know you're just scared and worried about Jimmy."

Nate crouched down in front of Eliot. He reached out to comfort the boy but pulled his arm back when Eliot cringed to avoid a blow.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean it Please sir, don't hit me!" He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me."

Eliot was bent over with his hands protectively covering his head. Nate held both hands in the air as he said,

"Whoa Eliot. Look, nobody's going to hit you. I was just going to squeeze your shoulder. But, I won't touch you if you don't want me too. Calm down okay?"

"Okay."

"Hi Eliot, I'm Sophie and this is Nate. We're not going to hurt you."

"I really need to talk to you and I need you to listen to me okay?"

"Yes sir."

"This is going to sound strange but I need you to hear me out okay?"

"Yes sir."

"What's your full name?"

"Eliot Spencer Crane."

"What year is it?"

"2000."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." The boy answered. "What's with all the questions? How will this help me save Jimmy?"

"Just give me a few minutes." Nate told Eliot. "Hardison?"

"I'm on it. I'll have photos of Jimmy and Ray give me a few minutes. Keep him talking." Alec answered.

"Yes sir."

"Where do you live?"

"Mansfield Georgia"

"With who?"

"My foster parents, Ray and Daphne Donaldson and my little foster brother, Jimmy Miles."

"This is going to be hard for you to understand or believe because it's hard for us to believe it too. Can you listen to my story before you make a judgment? I promise you'll understand when I'm through and I also promise that what I tell you is the truth and I have proof." Nate explained. "Can you listen to the full story?"

"Yes sir." Eliot said as Hardison and Parker entered the room.

They both stared at the young man sitting on the bed.

"Eliot, this is Alec Hardison and Parker." Sophie said softly.

Parker handed Eliot a biscuit sandwich and sat down.

"Thank you Ma'am." He told her, "Nice to meet you all. Let me see if I have this right. Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and Parker."

"That's right." Nate said. "They're all part of this story so do you mind if they stay and listen?"

"No sir." Eliot answered then asked, "Mr. Nate?"

"Yeah Eliot?"

"Will this help me get to Jimmy?"

"This story will answer all of your questions. I promise."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

KABOOM!...

"We were finally able to find you through the smoke. You were unconscious but you were alive" Nate finished

"So you really expect me to believe that I'm twenty eight years old and that it's 2013?"

"It's true Eliot." Hardison responded handing a stack of papers to Eliot. "Look at the paperwork."

Eliot quietly sat and looked at the papers. He saw a picture of himself and Jimmy at the hospital but he didn't remember it. What had happened to them? Then he was in shock when he saw the police reports. He and Jimmy had been shot and Daphne was shot and killed by Ray. Tears ran down his cheeks as he didn't understand any of this.

"I don't understand any of this. What's going on?"

"Somehow that cream caused this as a side effect when it exploded." Parker said as she sat on the bed and poked him in the arm. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes, stop that."

"Okay," she said as she smiled and poked him again.

"Cut it out Parker!" Nate ordered.

"Okay Nate, I will." She replied and stuck her tongue out at Eliot, smiled and poked him again.

"That hurts."

"Yeah, it probably should. You were in an explosion you know."

"So you keep telling me. STOP poking me!"

She poked him again. She was trying to relieve some of Eliot's tension by getting his mind off the fact that he was de-aged by a cream meant to help rejuvenate the skin of burn victims.

"Parker, I swear if you don't knock it off, you'll be sorry." Nate threatened.

"Lighten up Nate. I was just playing around."

Nate got up and walked towards Parker. Eliot saw that he was mad and jumped in front of Parker, held his hands out and said,

"Mr. Nate sir, please don't punish her. She was just messing around. I made too big of a deal out of it. I'm sorry. Punish me if you need to."

Nate walked over and stood in front of Eliot. He looked at the frightened youth and vowed to kill Ray Donaldson if he ever got the chance.

"Eliot, I wasn't going to hurt Parker. She has a tendency to overdo things. I was just going to stand her up and pop her butt to remind her to keep herself under control."

Parker grabbed Eliot from behind and wrapped her arms around him and said,

"Thank you my little shield. It's okay, Nate knows when I go too far and he reels me back in by one well placed swat. It stings a bit but helps me calm down. You actually came up with the idea. Nate just carries it out."

Eliot put his arms down and relaxed a bit. He leaned into Parker and said,

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know. I don't remember anything you are telling me. I only know that to me it's the year 2000 not 2013, and when someone gets angry for disobedience, a spanking happens, not a swat or two. I'm still at a loss about how to react to things and people. I'll still take the punishment if needed."

Nate reached out, cupped Eliot's cheek, and said,

"I'm not going to punish you. I don't want you to worry, we will work this out together. The four of us will stick by you. You aren't alone now and will never be again. I know you don't remember us or trust us right now but we are a family! Not a typical one but a family none the less."

Parker hugged him once more and let him go. Nate walked back to the spot he had been sitting in and sat back down.

"Thank you sir and thank you all. I don't deserve this but thank you anyway. Let me know what I need to do."

"First of all, it's just Nate, Sophie, Hardison or Alec, and Parker. The Mr., Miss, Sir or Ma'am can stop." Nate explained.

"I'll try hard sir, I mean Nate. Mr. Donaldson's pet peeve was that Jimmy and I had to call him sir, especially if we were being punished. We would get in trouble if we forgot so it may take me a while."

"We'll help remind you." Nate reassured him.

"Yes sir." Eliot said then whispered, "Oops, sorry," Looking down expecting to be chastised and swatted

"Hey Eliot, look at me."

Eliot knew the consequences of not doing what he was told so he looked up at Nate trying to hide his tear filled eyes.

"When I said we would help remind you, what did you think I meant."

"That if I screwed up, you'd punish me to remind me."

"No, I meant we would say something along the lines of, 'it's Nate,' or 'call me Parker,' something like that."

Eliot dropped his eyes again and said,

"Sorry s...I mean Nate."

"No worry kid, we'll work this all out."

He tipped Eliot's head up, winked and smiled at him. This caused a load to be taken from the poor boys shoulders. He nodded at Nate then yawned.

"How's the pain Eliot?" Sophie inquired.

"Not the worst I've ever been in but I do feel kind of shitty."

He put his hand over his mouth and his eyes got wide. Sophie pretended not to notice and said,

"Well, I have just what the doctor ordered." She looked at the bottle and said, "Guaranteed to get rid of the shitty feeling that someone has when they've been blown up."

He looked up at her and laughed,

"I guess that would be me."

"I guess it would."

She gave Eliot the pills and kicked everyone out. She got him into bed and tucked him in.

"This will work out somehow. We're going to call the doctor who created this formula and try to get you back to normal. If that doesn't work, we'll adopt you and take care of you. So, regardless of the outcome, you'll be safe so no worries. Just sleep and get better."

"Yes Ma'am." He answered.

She didn't bother to correct him as he was already asleep. She pulled the covers over his head, kissed his forehead, turned out the lights and headed off with the rest of the team to see if they could find a cure!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

One week later and they were no closer to finding a cure than when they started. Dr. Knutsen was no help. He tried to analyze the product because he could tell it had been tampered with, but due to the extreme temperatures of the explosion, he wasn't able to. They constantly continued to try to find a cure. None of them gave up.

Bobby came to the lab one day with his Uncle, as they were trying a new cream on Eliot. Bobby and Eliot hit it off right away. They were joking and just being kids, something it seemed Eliot hadn't been allowed to be. The cream broke him out severely. It was Bobby that yelled when Eliot stopped breathing. They had to give him a shot from an Epipen because his airway closed.

Eliot decided not to keep undergoing the treatments. It wasn't worth it and secretly he was enjoying his new life. But, that was where the problems started. It looked like Eliot would remain fifteen. So the question was, what was going to happen to him. Who would care for him and be responsible for him. All signs pointed to Nate. But due to the death of his son, he was reluctant. In the end, Hardison drew up paperwork that appointed Nate and Sophie as guardians of fifteen year old Eliot Spencer. (He had to drop the Crane for obvious reasons.) They let Eliot pick his middle name. He decided on James for the Jimmy he remembered.

Eliot resisted because he was used to being the protector not the protected. Eventually they convinced him that it was in his best interest to sign the paperwork. That way he could avoid being placed with someone like Ray Donaldson again.

They were adjusting well to being a family. The first few time Eliot behaved badly were a test for them all. Eliot expected a beating and they had to show him he was safe.

A month later and Eliot felt a safe enough to be a kid and not be perfect all the time. He was beginning to let his guard down. Nate had sent Eliot to his room a few times for his attitude and he was sent to bed early twice. Nothing bigger than that ever came up until the night Eliot refused to go to bed early just to see what would happen if he pushed Nate.

"Eliot James Spencer, I told you to go to bed. I'm not gonna put up with your behavior. Go to bed NOW!" Nate yelled.

"No, I'm not a fucking baby. I'm not going."

"Eliot, this isn't the way you usually act. I know you're testing me. I'm not going to strike you, or punch you. I may however pop your backside with my hand if you don't get a move on it."

"So you are going to beat me? I knew you weren't any different from the rest of them."

He started to leave and ran right into Sophie.

"Watch it bitch."

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you're talking to and where do you think you're going young man?" Sophie asked as she turned him around, popped his butt once then wrapped her arms around the boy. "Didn't Nate tell you to go to bed straight after dinner because of your behavior?"

"Yeah, whatever." Eliot responded. "He also just told me he was going to beat me if I didn't cooperate."

"Nate?" Sophie asked looking at him.

"I told him I would spank him if he didn't mind me." Nate explained to Sophie and turned to Eliot and said, "There is a big difference young man in a spanking and a beating. One is done out of anger for being inconvenienced and the other out of love for correction."

"How can it be out of love? You're just a damn hypocrite. You say Ray treated me badly but now you're going to do the same thing?"

"No Eliot he isn't." Sophie said sternly.

Nate and Eliot both looked at her. Nate thought she was going to forbid him from raising him properly and Eliot thought he was going to get away with doing whatever he wanted. She let go of Eliot and motioned for him to sit down, which he did. Then she motioned for Nate to sit too, he followed Eliot and sat down too. She sat on the coffee table and looked at both men and said,

"If he were to spank you, it would be to stop this atrocious behavior. You're acting like a spoiled brat and talking to either one of us that was is disrespectful and will not be tolerated. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Eliot knew that he didn't have to call her that but as far as he was concerned, he was in trouble so he better be on his best behavior.

Sophie continued. "It also wouldn't be to belittle you, make you afraid of him, or physically hurt anything but your backside."

Eliot looked at them both but didn't say a word. Nate got up and crouched in front of him and told him,

"Look, I promise I will never use anything stronger than a paddle, for serious offenses. It will mostly be my hand and it will never be anywhere except on your backside. Now it may hurt to sit for after but that's to remind you that you did something wrong and to be better next time."

"I'll let you in on a secret." Sophie whispered.

"All four of us have been paddled by Nate at one time or another."

"You mean as adults?"

"Yes, Nate cares for us all and if we get out of hand or risk our lives, it's how he keeps us in line and safe. So technically, Nate has already paddled you before."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have son and I promise you, you're safe with us."

"So," Eliot started to say as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I...I..I guess I'm in trouble huh?"

"I guess you are." Sophie got up, kissed the boy's forehead and said, "I'll leave this to you two to sort out."

As she turned to leave she heard a faint,

"Sophie?"

She turned towards the boy and answered,

"Yes Eliot?"

Next thing she knew she had an arm full of boy crying,

"I'm sorry Sophie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me!"

"I already have Eliot."

She squeezed him tight and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. Then she whispered in his ear,

"Go make things right with Nate. Then get your butt in bed."

"Yes Ma'am." He responded as they hugged once more and she left the room.

Eliot felt bad for the way he behaved. He didn't want Nate to punish him even though he deserved it. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there. Nate wanted this to be his idea so he waited the kid out.

"Mr. Nate sir?"

"Even if you're in trouble, which you are, you can still call me Nate."

"Okay, Nate?"

"Yes Eliot?"

"Um where... Um..where..?"

"Where what Eliot?"

"Um...where is?"

"Come here Eliot."

Eliot followed orders. He walked over to stand in front of Nate. He looked at his feet and his long hair covered his eyes and the traces of his tears. Nate noticed but didn't say anything. He reached out and squeezed the boy's shoulder and repeated,

"Where is what Eliot?"

"Sir, where is the paddle and should I go get it?"

Nate moved his hand to Eliot's face, he pushed the hair back and cupped his cheek. He felt his tears flowing harder as he raised his chin and looked him in the eye and said,

"It's in the bottom left desk drawer in my office."

Eliot tried to turn to go get it when Nate stopped him.

"It's not necessary for you to get it this time. In the future if you act like this you can guarantee I will paddle you. This is your first time in trouble to this degree. We are going to work through this together and I think my hand will get the message through to you tonight. Okay?"

"Yes Nate, thank you. So, where do you want me? Over the table, chair or couch arm? Pants up or down?"

"I think for now you need personal care so I want you over my knee, pants up."

"Really? I've never been over anyone's knee since my Mama died."

He helped Eliot over his knee. The boy was shaking but when Nate wrapped his arm around the boy and tucked him up against his stomach, he calmed down.

"Why are you going to get a spanking Eliot?"

"For my horrible behavior, not minding and being disrespectful by what I said."

"Good boy." Nate said giving him a pat on the back.

For some reason that gave Eliot a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. That was forgotten when Nate landed the first swat. His lightweight pants offered almost no protection. Nate didn't hold back much. He didn't want the kid to be afraid of him but needed him to know that there were consequences for his bad behavior.

After about ten swats Eliot was crying. It wasn't because of the pain from the spanking, yes his butt hurt but only his butt, not his back, arms, head, face or anyplace else. He was getting his ass warmed for acting like a total jerk to the two people who have given up their normalcy to help take care of him. Thinking about this caused him to start sobbing,

"M'sorry... Sooo rrrrrryyyy!"

Nate took that as the sign to wrap it up. He landed three swats to each sit spot rapidly and sat the boy up quickly. He was surprised when Eliot leaned into his chest still sobbing his apology. Nate tried to calm him down by rubbing him up and down his spine saying,

"I forgive you. We're done. Everything is still okay. Calm down for me Eliot."

They just sat there for a while. Nate wasn't used to having a lap full of a fifteen year old but it felt good. Eliot calmed down but was afraid to face Nate.

"You alright now son?"

"Yes sir, M'sorry."

Nate helped the boy to stand and he stood and looked down at him.

"Listen we both forgive you. We knew that eventually you would have to test us out and make sure we weren't just like Ray. Did we pass your test?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you need to know that there will always be consequences for bad behavior. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you need me to be even if you wish I wasn't because you can't sit comfortably. If you need to, you can test me, but be prepared for a sore backside. Am I clear?"

"Yeah Nate, thanks."

"I wouldn't thank me just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because your actions tonight have bought you an 7 o'clock bedtime for the next three nights. Not counting tonight. Any fighting me on this and you'll go right back over my knee for ten swats before bed. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Does it make you feel better to call me sir when you're in trouble or is it out of fear."

"My Mom and Dad always required it because it was respectful. But only when I was in trouble."

"Well then, I don't mind if it makes you feel comfortable. Now go make thing right with Sophie and head to bed."

Ten minutes later Nate walked into Eliot's room and helped Sophie make sure the boy was okay and tucked him in. Eliot's heart warmed when they both kissed his forehead and Nate said

"Good night son."

After the door was shut he whispered,

"Good night Mom and Dad."

It seemed that Eliot had finally found a home.


End file.
